Such an arrangement is described in the journal "Autotechnik", No. 11, 1983, pages 52 and 53 under the title "Elektrisch gesteuerte Pumpendusen fur schnellaufende Direkteinspritzer-Dieselmotoren". The following is disclosed: a pump nozzle for each cylinder comprising an injection nozzle and a solenoid valve, and further different sensors for operating characteristic variables of the internal combustion engine and an electronic control apparatus. The injected quantity of fuel is metered by a solenoid valve which opens and closes in correspondence to signals of the electronic control apparatus. The injection start and the injected quantity can be controlled independently of each other by the metering start and the pulse width, respectively.
A method and arrangement for closed-loop or open-loop control of a diesel internal combustion engine is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,775 wherein the metered quantity of fuel is controlled by means of a solenoid valve with a distribution injection pump.
It has been shown that the course of injection obtainable with the known arrangements can lead to disturbing combustion noises.